Lakeside Love
by FluentInMovieQuotes
Summary: Meeting your childhood friend for the first time in years, a little awkward? Well it might just be when Beca joins the rest of her family for a vacation to her father's lake house and runs into an old friend. Jeca AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey nerds! We've got a new story for ya that I just couldn't get out of my head.**

**It's very loosely based off of Cheaper By the Dozen 2 with the lake house and all.**

**Don't worry if you read Change of Heart that will be updated this week too.**

**Hope you all enjoy the first chapter! :)**

* * *

**Lakeside Love : Chapter 1**

Beca paced the living room of her small, one-bedroom apartment with her phone pressed between her ear and shoulder.

"Dad, I'm trying to get ready to move to LA in a month, I don't have time for stupid family vacations" She picked at her chipped black nail polish, sighing as she did so before glancing up at the clock on her wall. "It's already six and I'm starving, can I go now?"

_"Just consider it, Beca"_

Beca groaned, running her hand down her face before taking her phone in her other hand. "Isn't Maddie due in a few weeks? She's pregnant and you're expecting her to go to the lake house?" She asked incredulously, tapping the speaker phone button as she set it on the coffee table so she could sit down and tie her shoe laces. She wasn't actually hungry, she was in the middle of getting ready to go out for a couple of drinks with Stacie but her dad didn't need to know that.

_"Actually, Maddie and James have already agreed to go, so has Hayley"_

"Hayley's thirteen it's not like she has a choice anyway" Beca rolled her eyes as she tucked her laces into her black converse high-tops.

_"I wanted to go! It was me who asked dad and Sheila if we could go but only if you and Maddie came too"_ Beca mouthed a train of profanities as the voice of her younger sister rang through her living room.

"I'm twenty-one now, I have a life! I have a job, I have friends!" Beca stood up, lacing her fingers through her hair as she picked up her phone again, hitting it off speaker phone.

_"You're a barmaid dude, that's some life"_

"Put dad back on!"

"_It's on speaker phone, idiot_" She clenched her fist out in front of her at her irritating younger sister. _"Hayley leave her alone-Beca are you there?"_

"Yes, I'm still here..." Beca replied through gritted teeth.

_"Beca I'm aware that you're flying off to LA to chase your dream but that's the point we want to do this, we want to spend the summer as a family before you leave and before Maddie and James go off and live their lives as their own family."_

She sighed.

"Fine..." she mumbled finally giving in to her father.

_"What was that?"_

"I said 'fine' but only if I get to drive the Chevy up there and if you give me gas money for it when I arrive" Beca was now ready to leave the house with her leather jacket on and her car and apartment keys spinning on her finger. The 1969 Chevrolet Camaro convertible was her dad's precious car that hardly ever got driven but was parked outside Beca's apartment for a reason they completely forgot about.

_"Fair enough. I'll give you the money when you get up there"_ Once he confirmed, Beca silently fist pumped the air. _"Drive up on Friday, we'll be arriving around noon along with Maddie and James"_

"I'll arrive whenever" She shrugged, tapping her keys on her thigh impatiently.

_"Just...don't be too late, Bec"_

"Yeah whatever. Now I need to go so I'll see you Friday"

_"Okay, thanks for agreeing. Bye Becs"_

"Talk to ya later, dad" She sighed with relief as soon as she hung up the phone, she couldn't believe she was agreeing with this, spending a vacation with her dad, step-mom, annoying little sister and older, pregnant sister with her husband.

She shook her head of any thoughts about the lake, all she wanted to do is spend the night at the bar with her best friend. As she opened her front door, she scrolled through her contacts and called Stacie. Placing the phone between her ear and shoulder, she locked the door behind her before catching the elevator just in time.

* * *

Friday came around way too quick for Beca's liking as she found herself pushing her sunglasses up her after lugging her guitar and suitcase into her dad's Chevy.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and there was not a cloud in the sky.

As soon as she climbed into the car and inserted her key into the ignition, her phone started ringing.

"Typical..." She mumbled, quickly hitting speaker phone before throwing the device on the other seat as she pulled away from the curb. "Hello?"

_"Hey Beca, it's me"_

"Dad, I told you I'd just see you when I get up there" She rolled her eyes before checking the time on the dashboard.

_"Are you driving whilst on the phone?"_

"Nope" Beca lied as she rested her elbow on the door once she was stopped at a red light. She laughed as she stepped on the accelerator, making the engine roar. "Dad, it's fine you're on speaker phone, thrown onto the other seat"

_"Anyway, I was calling just to say that that's us arrived now so we'll see you up here. Don't crash my car"_

"I've been driving for five years now, I'm sure your baby will be okay. Come to think of it, I'm your daughter and you're more worried about your car. Charming" Beca joked which made her dad chuckle. "Oh I get it, the middle child is the least important right? On the scale it goes first born, last born then the middle child."

_"Beca, shut your trap and get up here, we're all waiting"_ He laughed.

"I'll be about an hour because I need to stop for gas, which you're paying for, remember?" She smirked, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel "why won't these lights fucking change!?"

_"Yes, I remember. Now calm down and drive safe"_

"Kay, I'll see you then"

_"Bye"_

* * *

Halfway through her journey, Beca stopped off at a nearby gas station to fill up the tank.

She grabbed her keys and phone before climbing out of the car with a sigh. Just as she was about the open the gas cap, a sight met her eyes that caused her to lower her sunglasses.

A tall brunette man stood at the opposite pump beside his red Jaguar F-Type convertible. But it wasn't his car that made her stare. Oh no, it was the way he pulled his shirt up to wipe his brow with it, revealing his toned abs that could make any girl sweat.

She grazed her teeth over her bottom lip as he let his shirt go and she took in his facial features. She couldn't make out his eyes since he had a pair of aviator's on but if they were as hot as his abs, he had a good thing going for him. His hair was short and messy and had stubble across the lower half of his face. Stubble always got to Beca, it was one of her major turn ons when a dude had a beard, the way she could scratch her fingernails through it.

Beca quickly pushed her sunglasses back up her nose, clearing her throat as she caught the man shaking his head and laughing. Even though she couldn't tell what he was looking at because of his glasses she was about ninety-nine point nine percent sure he was laughing at her, either that or he was a complete head case.

Once quickly filling the tank, Beca made her way inside to go pay but of course, she had to be behind the hot guy in the line.

She let her thoughts drift to the lake but then ended up back at the image of the man in front of her's body. She was twenty-one, single and sex deprived and the imagine inside her mind was not helping. Stupid guys with amazingly sexy bodies.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Beca exclaimed as her phone began to ring but immediately covered her mouth, realising how loud she was. A few heads turned around as she placed her phone to her ear, including hot guy, who had his glasses resting on top of his head so she could see his chocolate brown eyes. He smiled goofily at her and she averted her eyes as she answered the phone in the most lady like manner.

"Dad, for fuck sake, I said I'd see you when I got there" She hissed down the phone, glancing up to see the man's amused expression before he turned back around. "It's not like the lake is going anywhere!"

"_I'm just making sure you haven't crashed my car yet"_

"Oh wow" She deadpanned, pinching the bridge of her nose "if you really want to know. No I haven't crashed your car and I'm at the gas station, filling it up"

_"Beca, you know using your phone at a gas station could cause a fire, right?"_

"Dad, that's a myth" She rolled her eyes and noticed that the man had turned back around to face her. "Can I go now? I'll be at your precious lake house in like half an hour" Beca whined, checking the time on her watch. She quickly bid her father her farewell before sliding her phone into her back pocket, letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Dad troubles, huh?" Beca looked up to find the man she had been staring at, leaning his elbow on the counter, tapping his keys on the surface as he waited on his change.

She tried to decide whether he was trying to be conversational or he was a complete weirdo because he would've only been able to gather this information from her phone call.

"Yeah..." she eyed him skeptically "He's making me drive up to his stupid lake house for a stupid family vacation" She huffed, folding her arms.

He shook his head, laughing. Even his laugh was sexy, she hated when guys had a sexy laugh, it wasn't fair.

"That's funny because my dad's making me do the same thing except I'm actually really excited, I loved the place as a kid. We used to go every year" Beca was amused by the way he talked significantly faster when he was obviously excited.

"Hey wait, you went every year too? That's funny because there was always this family that was there at the same time as us...and they had a kid who was my age-wait no way, you can't be" Beca shook he finger at him, racking her brain for any memory of him.

He smirked at her, he had already clicked. He grabbed his change off the counter "Thanks, man" he nodded at the clerk before stepping to the side to let Beca up to the counter. "You haven't changed a lot y'know?"

Beca's brow furrowed as she handed the clerk her money, she wasn't sure whether to believe this guy. Maybe he was just saying that so he could kidnap her and possibly rape her or worse, murder her.

"Come on, don't you remember me, shorty?"

That's when it hit her properly.

"Jesse. You're name's Jesse Swanson and we used to hang out at the lake when we were kids" Once she got handed her change, Beca slowly turned around to face the one and only Jesse Swanson.

"Beca Mitchell. Well, well, well" He chuckled, raising his hand over her head, mocking her height.

She hit his hand away before she started to walk out the door, laughing as she shook her head. What were the odds of them coming across each other?

When Beca reached her car, she leant against the hood and watched Jesse walk up to her.

"What happened dude? You're now actually-"

"Hot?" He cut her off, hitting his sunglasses back down onto his face, smirking like a douchebag.

She wanted to say 'yes' because he wasn't just 'hot' he was 'drop dead sexy' but of course she wasn't going to admit it to his face.

So instead she scoffed "I guess puberty wasn't exactly cruel to you"

He gave her a crooked grin which was infectious.

"So is that you heading to the lake now?" Beca asked, pointing towards his car.

He glanced over his shoulder before nodding. "Yeah" He turned back to face her "Nice ride by the way"

"Your's isn't too bad either but this is actually my dad's" She confessed, tapping her hand on the hood of the Chevy.

"How long you staying at the lake for?" He asked, cautiously leaning on the car beside her.

"Two weeks"

"Same boat" He checked his watch before standing up and rubbing his hands together. "Well this was some coincidence" He laughed, spinning on his heel to face her "I better get going, they're all expecting me. I guess I'll catch up with you at the lake, it's been years!" He exclaimed dramatically, throwing his arms out as he walked backwards to his car.

"Maybe I was wrong!" Beca called as she swung her car door open "you haven't changed a single bit!" As an instinct she sent him a wink but thank the fucking lords that she had kept her sunglasses on because that would've been embarrassing.

She closed the door and turned the key in the ignition. She smirked in Jesse's direction with one hand on the steering wheel before revving the engine and accelerating off with a laugh.

* * *

Once Beca had finally arrived she pulled up the car beside where she spotted her family chilling out by the lakeside.

"Smells good!" She called, watching James standing at the barbecue, grilling burgers.

"Oh look, Beca's here! Oh how we missed you dearly sister" Hayley called sarcastically, jumping off her skateboard before scooping it up in her arms.

"Ha-ha" Beca deadpanned as she jumped over the car door instead of actually opening it and stepping out.

"Beca you're finally here!" Dr Mitchell cheered, clutching a beer bottle in one hand and a burger in the other.

Beca pushed her glasses up so she they rested on the top of her head as she walked over to the barbecue, throwing her arm around James' waist making him smile at her and kiss her on the cheek.

"Hey, hands off my husband" Beca felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to be met with a very pregnant Maddie smiling at her.

"Jesus Christ, dude you're huge!" Beca exclaimed.

"Wow thanks" Maddie replied sarcastically which made Beca's hand fly to her mouth.

"I'm sorry, you know I was born without that little voice in your head which tells you when to say or not to say certain things" Beca apologised.

"Dude, I'm kidding now give me a hug" She laughed, pulling her younger sister by the shoulders in for a hug.

"So I see you never crashed my car"

"Stop going on about the stupid car dad" Beca sighed, making her way over to the water front.

"She's not a stupid car" He defended.

Beca picked up a rock before turning to face her father with the most comical expression.

"She?" She asked incredulously before skipping the rock out on the water. She shook her head, spluttering a laugh. "Hey, dad? Do you remember the Swanson's?" She asked, remembering her interaction with Jesse.

"Yeah, of course I do. Why'd you ask?"

As she continued to skip rocks along with Hayley, she looked across the water at the opposite lake house.

"They're actually here, I ran into Jesse at the gas station" She shrugged. "He's changed so much" After watching her rock skip two times she turned to her older sister and mouthed 'Hot as fuck!'

* * *

**So whatcha guys think?**

**Any favourite parts? made you laugh?**

**Until next time nerds! dont forget to tell us what you thought in a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**it's been a while guys but my summer has been really busy but hey, I've finally written chapter 2!**

**but there has been a tiny problem with Change of Heart because I'm a complet. Idiot and accidentally deleted it. I have every document apart from chapter 1 so I'll have to rewrite that. I might write this story for a bit and then go back to COH because i dunno where all you guys went :/**

* * *

**Lakeside Love - Chapter 2**

After Beca had arrived at the lake house, the rest of the day was uneventful. Mostly filled with Beca unpacking all of her stuff and her father attempting to catch up with his daughter much to her frustration.

The next again morning, Beca had woke up before anyone else, which was a surprise so she decided to have a little wander around the lake. After a rather long decision of what to wear, Beca decided on jean shorts and her Pink Floyd - Dark Side of the Moon black tank top over her bikini (She figured she would be swimming at one point or another) and black converse to tie the outfit together.

She slipped her phone into the back pocket of her shorts and set off outside. It was a beautiful morning, the early sun beating down on the water while the cool breeze made the leaves of the trees rustle slightly. Memories flooded back through Beca's mind, it truly had been roughly nine years since she had been to the lake house.

She made her way along the first jetty she came across-which wasn't that far from the house-and removed her shoes so she could sit on the end with her feet dangling in the water.

Beca lifted her head as she heard an engine in the distance. The source of the noise came into sight, it was a jet ski. Beca had always wanted a go on one and her dad wouldn't let her when she was younger (To this day, she still has no idea why)

She wasn't gonna lie, she was somewhat hoping, the rider of that jet ski was Jesse. For one, they were great fiends when they were kids and she'd be lying if she said that she didn't want to catch up with him plus there is no getting away from the fact that he is gorgeous.

It was like the gods had climbed into Beca's thoughts and granted her wish because as the jet ski got closer and closer, she was able to make out the driver. It was in fact Jesse. He was wearing a pair of baby blue swim shorts with the same sunglasses he was wearing the day before and he was still looking as hot as ever.

Beca inserted her two pinkies in her mouth and whistled causing Jesse to whip his head to the side and Beca raised her hands above her head, waving.

In one swift movement, Jesse turned his jet ski around and as he got closer and closer Beca could see his goofy yet so incredibly sexy smile. She had never met a man that could turn her on just by the sight of him and that's saying something because to be honest she could get turned on by a tree she's that sex deprived.

Beca couldn't help but smile when he pulled up beside the jetty. He was so adorable at the same time and Beca hated how he could do that.

"What's up, shorty?" He chuckled, stepping on to the jetty as he removed his life jacket. Fuck, his body. (she would happily do that literally too.)

"You're up early" Was Beca's reply, turning back to the water as he sat down on the edge of the jetty beside her.

"Yeah, I like getting out before the rest of the family wake up" He explained, kicking the water with his foot that was in the water.

Beca could feel him staring at her as she pulled out her phone to check the time.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Jesse asked somewhat teasingly as he took in the image of her lock screen. It was a picture of her and her old roommate before she moved into her own apartment.

Beca scoffed at his question "No, he's my old roommate, Alex. Yeah, he's good looking but he's gay" She laughed as she locked her phone again, sliding her phone into her shoe beside her. "And before you ask, no, I don't have a boyfriend"

"And what made you think I was gonna ask that?" He pushed his glasses up to rest on his head.

"You're that kind of guy" Beca shrugged, smirking.

"Well before you ask, I don't have a girlfriend because you're that kind of girl that asks questions like that" Jesse shot back earning a backhand to the chest from the short brunette. "You coming in?" He asked, motioning towards the water but Beca was too focused on the way he grazed his teeth over his bottom lip.

She smirked at him before pulling her tank top over her head, leaving her in her black bikini top and shorts. Beca then stood up, still smirking at Jesse, who was quite noticeably admiring her upper body before she unzipped her shorts and shimmied them down her legs. "Damn straight I am" She nodded before diving into the water.

"Woah" Jesse whispered to himself as he folded his glasses, setting them down on the wood before diving in after Beca. "Not gonna lie" Jesse resurfaced and ran his hand down his face "That was pretty hot" he confessed with a nervous laugh.

Beca shrugged "What can I say?" She chuckled. "Shit!" She cursed and her eyes widened as she wrapped her arms over her bikini covered chest.

"You alright?" Jesse asked with a furrowed brow before he swam towards her.

"I knew I should've brought the clippy ones instead of the stupid tying things-stop laughing!" Beca scolded as Jesse tried his best not to laugh.

"Here, let me give you a hand" He chuckled, manoeuvring himself to behind her, placing a warm hand on Beca's waist that made her shiver.

"This is weird" She scrunched her nose up as he began tying her back up, his knuckles grazing her bare back every now and again "I mean I feel like I know you but don't at the same an you're basically feeling me up"

"Hardly feeling you up" Jesse scoffed "And we do know each it's just this situation is weird because the last time we saw each other, your boobs weren't big enough to cause this problem-There you go"

Beca removed her arms from her chest and spun around to face a smirking Jesse. She pouted.

"You're an asshole"

"Would I still be an asshole if I asked you out to the bar tonight with my parents?" He asked hopefully "Wait, you are twenty-one right?"

"Dude we're one month apart, I'm twenty-two next month. A bar is like a second home to me, one I had a fake ID from when I was eighteen and two I'm a barmaid" Beca explained, wetting her face once again with the cold lake water.

"Dreaming big there" Jesse replied sarcastically earning himself a foot to his shin.

"It was only temporary until I got the money together to move to LA and try my shot at being a music producer. My dad doesn't know yet but I'm actually leaving at the end of our second week here that's why I brought a shit load of stuff with me here. I don't know how I'm gonna break the news to him though because he thought I was moving later this year and he was pretty upset I was leaving in the first place" Beca explained before swimming over to the jetty, pulling herself up. "What's up James?" Beca asked once she had stood up again as the said man was walking towards her dressed in khaki shorts and a white t-shirt with a towel thrown over his shoulder.

"Mornin' Bec, I saw you guys out the window and thought I would come see what you were up to" He threw the towel at Beca and she began drying herself. As she looked over her shoulder and noticed that Jesse had pulled himself up and was now standing behind her, she decided the polite thing to do was introduce him to James.

"Jesse you remember my sister, Maddie right? Well this is her husband James." She motioned to the said man as she continued to dry off her arms and Jesse stepped forward with his hand out in front of him. "James this is Jesse, we used to hang about here at the lake years ago"

James reached out and shook Jesse's hand.

As Jesse and James made some conversation, Beca began redressing herself before wrapping her hair up in the towel that she had been drying herself with.

"Good morning!" Beca looked up and rolled her eyes as she saw her one and only father walking towards them with his arms stretched out with enthusiasm.

"Dad there's Jesse" She pointed her thumb behind her as she walked past him towards the house.

"Hey, hey where are you going?" Dr Mitchell spun his daughter around by her shoulder, making her let out a frustrated puff of air.

"I'm gonna go get my guitar. Chill" Beca held up her hands up in defence and took a few steps backwards before Jesse spoke up.

"Hey Beca! Would it bother you a great deal if I invited your brother-in-law, sister and parents on our date to the bar?" He called over with a smirk playing at his lips.

Dr Mitchell turned to look at his daughter with a raised brow.

"Let me get three things straight, Swanson." Beca began, pointing her finger at him as she took a few slow steps forward, trying her best to ignore the blush that came along with his choice of words. "One-it's not a date. Two-my sister's pregnant and can't drink and three-Sheila's not my mom"

"Okay let me rephrase. Would it bother you if I invited James, John and Sheila out to the bar tonight with you and my parents?" Jesse asked calmly.

Beca tapped her finger on her chin, pretending to be in deep thought before answering "I guess not but you have to buy me a drink" Beca started walking away with a smirk on her face.

"I would buy you drinks all night if I had that kind of money!" He called after her dramatically. She smiled down at the ground, I guess she wouldn't mind entirely if he called their outing tonight a 'date' seeing as she hadn't been out with a guy in a long time and needed sex more than anything.

* * *

**Later That Night**

"You were right, he's so hot!" Beca was getting ready to go out to the bar and Maddie was giving a helping hand by curling her hair for her.

"You've got a husband and a baby, I don't think that's on the list of things you're allowed to say" Beca chuckled as she applied her lip gloss "But I know right? Have you ever looked at a dude and bam you're literally turned on?" She looked in the mirror at her older sister with a serious expression.

"Is that even a question? I'm pregnant I'm literally wanting to jump James' bones twenty-four-seven. Don't get me started on pregnancy sex oh go-"

"Nuh-uh I don't wanna hear about your fucking multiple orgasms when I can't even get one" Beca interrupted irritably causing Maddie to laugh so hard she managed to catch her finger on the curling iron, making her yelp.

"What the hell did I walk into?" Hayley cautiously walked into the room with her arms raised.

"Big sister sex talk" Maddie shrugged, bringing her attention back to her sister's hair.

"You guys are disgusting" Hayley scrunched up her face and folded her arms across her chest.

"Just you wait, kiddo. When your hormones start going crazy you'll want to fuck anything" Beca explained with a straight face which made her older sister choke on thin air.

"Ugh!" Hayley rolled her eyes and went off down the hall "Daaaad! Maddie and Beca are talking about sex in front of me!"

"That little bitch is gonna get it" Beca muttered. Of course it wouldn't take long before Dr Mitchell appeared at the doorway.

"There you go Beca" Maddie set the curling iron down on the dressing table and Beca gathered her now curled hair and brought it to the front of her shoulders.

"Girls do I need to say anything apart from the fact that you're both adults and know better?" Dr Mitchell sighed, entering the room. Beca stood up and checked herself in the mirror, she was never a dress person so she decided on her white Beatles tank top and her black jean shorts with her beloved black converse.

"I'm only twenty-one, do I get away with it?" Beca asked with a smirk as she slipped her phone into her back pocket.

"No, you're the worst culprit"

Beca raised her hand and placed it on her chest "I'm hurt" She gasped in fake offence.

"Come on Beca, hurry up, the Swansons will already be there" Beca rolled her eyes and walked towards her father, who stopped her before she could leave the room. "Remember and bring your driver's license"

Beca furrowed her brow "Why?"

"Because you look about eighteen, you'll never get served without ID" Dr Mitchell chuckled, glancing over at his eldest daughter, who was giggling herself.

"Ugh fine" Beca grumbled.

"Maddie, I said to Jesse to send his other brothers over here to sit with you and Hayley while the rest of us are out"

"Dad! What the hell? I'm a pregnant woman that could go into labour anytime soon now and you're giving me an extra two kids to babysit?" Maddie exclaimed incredulously whilst Beca managed to slip out of the room.

"Maddie calm down, you know the both of them. Elliot is Hayley's age and Josh is sixteen now, it's hardly babysitting"

* * *

Beca, her father, Sheila and James soon joined Jesse and his parents Barry and Meryl round a table in the bar. The music hummed in the background and the smell of alcohol filled the not too big yet not too small bar.

"Long time no see" Jesse smirked before raising his beer bottle to his lips as Beca sat down beside him. She took in his outfit, he was wearing a blue, short-sleeved shirt which was left unbuttoned with a white t-shirt underneath and dark washed jeans. He looked hot to say the least, she would be lying if she said she didn't want to go home with him tonight just a little bit. Leave her alone, she was desperate for some hot sex with a hot guy and Jesse was that hot guy. It's not like she was looking for anything more, just one night of no strings attached. She had found herself tonight's mission. As both sets of parents caught up with each other including introducing James, Jesse and Beca engaged themselves in their own conversation.

"You look really pretty tonight" Jesse smiled. God, she can tell this guy was going to be a gentleman all night long.

"Yeah?" She asked as she stood up. He nodded "Well if I'm honest, you look like sex on a stick tonight" She said, lowering her tone. She had to start it off right? "I'm gonna get a drink" she grazed her fingers on his shoulders on the passing as she made her way to the bar.

"Are you drunk?" He called after her in an amused tone.

"Stone cold sober, Swanson!" She called, not turning around as she rested her forearms on the surface of the bar.

"What can I get for ya?" The bartender asked as he glanced over his shoulder whiles he was drying a glass.

"Vodka and coke, please" Beca said, opening her purse and pulling out a ten dollar bill, sliding it towards the barman.

"Have you got any ID?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

Beca rolled her eyes as she pulled out her drivers license, showing it to the barman, who nodded approvingly before he poured her drink.

Beca got handed her drink and change and made her way back to the table.

"Beca, I'm telling you now. Don't drink too much" Dr Mitchell warned making everyone chuckle.

"Oh please, dad. Let me have fun, when was the last time I was extremely drunk?" Beca asked, raising her eyebrows expectantly as she took a sip of her drink.

"I don't know but I know what you're like. Remember when it was the summer after you had just left high school, you were eighteen and came home drunk"

"Oh god, please no." Beca whined, pressing the heel of her hand to her forehead. Everyone around the table urged Dr Mitchell to tell the story, even Sheila and James who had heard it about a million times before.

Dr Mitchell smirked at his daughter before beginning "As I said it was the summer after her senior year at high school and she had told me she was going to a party, fair enough she was eighteen. I kinda expected her to be at least a little bit tipsy but oh no. When she came home, she could barely walk" Everyone at the table chuckled apart from Beca, who was already blushing, knowing fully well about the ending even know almost four years later she still has no recollection of that night "So yeah, as I was attempting to balance my intoxicated eighteen year old of a daughter when she gave me no warning signs, not even a single gag before she vomited all over me"

Beca groaned and closed her eyes as laughter erupted at the table. "I'm going for a cigarette" Beca announced with a sigh, standing up from the table after taking a swig of her drink.

"What you need to do is quit" Beca rolled her eyes at her father.

"Jesse, keep me company" She exited the bar into the warm evening night with Jesse hot on her heels.

"You know something?" Jesse asked with a smirk on his face.

"Hm?" Beca hummed in response as she raised the lighter to the cigarette between her lips.

"I was gonna try and steal a kiss from you at the end of the night because I can't lie, I find you insanely attractive but now that I've found out you smoke I'm going to have to let you down. Can't kiss a girl that tastes of smoke" He shook his head, faking sympathy as he took a step closer to her.

"Hm that's weird because that was my plan too, ah well guess it won't be such a loss if I don't kiss you" Beca shrugged before flashing him her signature smirk. Her plan was working, he was flirting back.

"So why did you start in the first place?" Jesse asked curiously.

"My ex smoked and I kinda just picked up on the habit. I tried to stop after I broke up with him but I was in the foulest moods and my friend, Stacie gave up and stormed out and came back with cigarettes" Beca explained, laughing at the memory of Stacie and her screaming at each other.

"You wanna know how to stop?" Jesse asked, stepping even closer to Beca so that their bodies barely touched. He reached behind her, into her back pocket which made Beca inhale sharply at the closeness of his warm body. "First, you get rid of these" He pulled out her packet of cigarettes and slipped them into his own pocket. "Then..." He removed the dangling object from her mouth and put it out before stepping to the side to throw it in the trash "That"

Jesse chuckled at the look on Beca's face, she looked so lost.

"It's not that easy" She shook her head.

"Come on, let's go back inside" Jesse chuckled, placing his arms around her shoulder's, leading her back inside. Jesse smelled really good, it was intoxicating for Beca really. There was no sugar coating it now, Beca wanted to have sex with Jesse tonight.

"We're back!" Beca announced as the pair sat back down in their respective seats.

"We were just talking about how close you two were when you were kids" Meryl nodded towards the two before taking a sip of her drink.

Jesse and Beca looked at each other with a smile before Jesse leaned back and rested his arm on the back of Beca's chair.

"Yeah we were pretty close" Jesse agreed, moving his leg discreetly closer to Beca's so that it was flush against hers.

"Really" Beca emphasised and watched her dad eye her warily as she finished off her vodka and coke.

"Jesse, Beca are you two up for a round of shots? These four are refusing" James chuckled as he stood up.

"Sure, why not?" Jesse shrugged.

"Make it two-no wait three" Beca called after James, holding up two fingers then three after her second thought.

"Beca" Dr Mitchell said warningly.

"If you keep getting on my back, I'll make it four"Beca warned, making Jesse chuckle.

James returned, setting a tray filled with nine shots down onto the table. Beca removed three of the glasses and set them in front of her. "I can kick both of your asses at this" Beca said, shifting forward in her chair and placing her fingers on one of the glasses, readying herself.

"You're on Mitchell" Jesse challenged.

"On my count. 3, 2, 1!"

Beca knocked back the three shots just as the boys finished their second.

"Told you" Beca had a smug look on her face even though her mind was beginning to haze from the alcohol.

* * *

Three hours and a few drinks (many for Jesse and Beca) later, Beca was leaning on the bar yet again, ordering another drink.

Just as the bartender was pouring her drink, she felt a warm hand on her waist. She turned her head to find Jesse smiling lazily at her. They were both drunk and everyone else around the table had noticed their touchy feelyness.

Jesse's fingers slipped his hand under Beca's tank top slightly and began tracing light patterns with his fingertips.

"If I remembered correctly, I owe you a drink" Jesse slurred, sliding the money to the bartender.

"That you do, sir" Beca replied, taking Jesse's hand in her own and admiring it. "You have really sexy hands"

"You should see what they're capable of" He whispered sensually into her ear. She moaned quietly, closing her eyes to imagine what he was saying. Before she knew it, her drink was ready and Jesse had left her side, only to be replaced by her very own father.

"Beca, we're all heading back now, we need to get back for the kids and James needs to be back for Maddie. Don't stay out too late with Jesse." He leaned into her ear and whispered "Be safe" and with a pat on the shoulder, Dr Mitchell left with Shiela, James, Meryl and Barry, leaving Beca and Jesse alone. Beca may be a bit drunk but she was still aware of her mission.

"Once she placed her glass back on the table, instead of sitting down in her chair, she straddled Jesse's thighs, catching him off guard.

She leaned in close, her nose grazing slightly off his. "I want to fuck you so badly" She whispered and Jesse snapped out of his drunken phase for a quick reality check. There's a super hot girl on his lap literally asking him for sex. The only solution? Take her back to the lake house and grant her wish.

"You're not the only one" He breathed, resting his hands on her hips as he captured her lips in a fiery kiss.

* * *

"Sh, we have to be quiet" Jesse whispered as he unlocked the front door after a few drunken misses.

Jesse led Beca upstairs to his room, locking the door behind him. As soon as he turned around, Beca pushed him against the door, holding his hands up against it as she kissed him furiously. "God you're so hot" Jesse mumbled as Beca broke the kiss to start fumbling with his belt buckle between them before Jesse stilled her hands "You first" He whispered, pushing her back so she sat on the end of the bed as he dropped to his knees.

* * *

The next again morning, Beca quietly entered her father's lake house. Her hair messy, sporting the same clothes as last night, she must've been some sight.

"Well, well, well" Beca jumped out out of her skin as a familiar voice filled the room as she entered the living room.

"Jesus Christ, I thought you were dad" Beca hissed as she sat down beside her older sister on the couch.

"Have a good time?" She teased.

"Holy fucking shit. Best sex of my life" Beca gushed, kicking off her shoes. "He went down on me, holy shit I thought I was like gonna die it felt that amazing. No one's ever given me oral before" Beca explained and Maddie looked at her in disbelief.

"You're kidding?" Maddie asked incredulously and Beca shook her head.

"I've given it to guys before though...and...one girl" Beca awkwardly coughed as she awaited for her sister's reaction.

"You what?!" She gasped.

"I was seventeen and experimental!" Beca defended.

Maddie shook her head, clearing that image out of her head. "Wait so if Jesse is some sex god, why did you come home this morning"

Panic crossed Beca's face and reached into her pocket, handing the contents to Maddie with a closed hand.

"A condom?" Maddie asked with a confused expression.

"An unopened condom!" Beca shrieked but realised that was a bit inappropriate to tell about. "And I'm able to remember enough that he didn't pull out either" She hissed.

* * *

**So they did it without a condom, whoopsies.**

**tell me what you thought guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, I'm back again with another chapter because I'm so inspired to write this story!**

**Recap: Beca found out that she had sex with Jesse without a condom which basically spells trouble uh oh**

**Hope you guys are lovin it as much as I am! I'm actually really excited to write now since I gave this story the kick start it needed.**

* * *

**Lakeside Love - Chapter 3**

After Beca and Maddie's talk, she went back to her bed for a few more hours of sleep before freshening herself up after her glorious night with Jesse that turned out to be quite a worrying one. By the time Beca had finished getting ready and throwing her hair up into a messy bun, everyone had already left the house which was a good thing for Beca because she had a splitting headache.

As soon as Beca stepped outside, she hissed at the bright light, putting her sunglasses on to cancel it out. She also heard a lot of chatter and as she looked over to the lakefront, she found the source. The Swanson gang had joined up with her family to hang out this morning apparently, Hayley and Elliot were on their skateboards, the two pairs of parents were chatting and laughing with each other and Maddie was sitting down reading a book whilst James and Jesse were showing Josh how to skip stones. Jesse. That's who she needed to confront about their little issue. She walked towards him with her head bowed and her arms crossed, groaning at all the greetings she was receiving.

"Jesse" She tapped on the said man's shoulder and he turned around, breaking into a smile.

"Hey!" He greeted, stroking his hand down her arm.

"We need to talk" She said, staring at his arm which he removed awkwardly with a frown. She pushed her sunglasses up to rest on her head "About last night" She added, lowering her voice.

"Is everything okay?" Jesse asked cautiously as he began to follow so the were out of earshot with the rest of the group. "I was pretty disappointed when you weren't there this morning, I was hoping we could've spent the morning together"

"Listen Jesse" Beca sighed, turning around so she was toe to toe to Jesse after she finally decided she was far enough away. "I was going to stay this morning because I felt like you deserved it but when a girl finds this on the floor after a one night stand, shes gonna freak" Beca explained, handing the unopened condom to Jesse, who just stared at the foil wrapper in his hand.

"Beca I..." Jesse was so lost for words that he didn't even notice the tears that were welling up in the shorter brunette's eyes that she desperately tried to fight. She was scared, I mean who wouldn't be.

"What you don't get Jesse" Beca began, sniffing hard. Jesse lifted his head as he heard the tears in Beca's voice "Is that my period is next week which means that you've had unprotected sex with me at my most fertile point"

"Beca I swear I thought I did-" Jesse tried, placing his hands on Beca's arms.

"Get your hands off me" Beca snapped, shaking his hands off of her.

"Why are you snapping at me?" Jesse asked, raising his arms in defence.

"Oh I don't know Jesse, maybe due to the fact that I could possibly get pregnant?!" Beca exclaimed, louder than planned. "I thought it was just going to be a fun night with no strings attached but there is one fucking string attached! Your stupidity!" Beca prodded him in the chest, scowling at him.

"Beca I'm so sorry, please I'll be there for you whatever happens" Jesse pleaded, clasping his hands together.

"You know I had a thought last night, I thought to myself 'hey, maybe this is the right guy that could give me something more than a one night stand'" Beca confessed, wiping a year away that rolled down her cheek.

"Beca I can give you more, I really like you-"

"I guess I was wrong because I don't date insensitive jerks that don't even know how to put a condom on their own fucking dick!" Beca spat before storming away, bashing Jesse's shoulder on the passing. As Beca stormed back to the group she did something she thought she would never do. She approached Sheila and tapped the said woman's shoulder, causing her to look up at Beca from her seat. "Can I talk to you?" Beca asked quietly with tears laced in her voice.

Without hesitation, Sheila stood up, concern written all over her face as she followed her step-daughter off the the side, out of sight.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Sheila asked cautiously, placing a hand on Beca's shoulder. Beca shook her head and started crying causing Sheila to pull her in for a hug.

"Can I tell you something I'm not comfortable talking to my dad about?" Beca asked quietly, pulling away from the hug.

"That's what I'm hear for, I've told you so many times if you're not comfortable talking to your dad or even your sister about anything you can come to me"

Beca wiped her cheeks and nodded "Well you know last night? I went back with Jesse." She turned away from Sheila because it was friggen embarrassing okay? "We had sex..." Beca coughed awkwardly, glancing at Sheila before turning away again. "We were so drunk we didn't use protection and well...he" She coughed again trying to find the right words "Well he came inside of me and now I think I'm gonna get pregnant" Her voices cracked with tears and the next thing she knew, Sheila placed her finger under Beca's chin, making her face her.

"Sweetie, when are you due your period?" Sheila asked softly.

"Next week" Beca sniffed.

Shiela placed her hands on her step-daughter's shoulders. "Now Beca, I'm not going to sugar coat it. There is a possibility that Jesse has gotten you pregnant since you did have sex at the point you're most fertile but you have to stay positive, you never know, you might not get pregnant. You won't be able to find out till next month when you're due your period anyway" She explained. "Did you talk to Jesse?"

"I lashed out at him and blamed it all on him but I guess it's my fault too, after all it takes two to tango, especially when drunk" Beca laughed half-heartedly and her step-mother joined her. "The thing is though he makes me feel so comfortable around him...I think I like you know, like him." Beca blushed as Sheila smiled knowingly "like last night he kept asking me if I was alright during y'know, even though we were so drunk" Beca smiled down at the ground, feeling embarrassed that she had literally confessed to her step-mother that she kinda likes a guy.

"I say you should put the worry behind you and enjoy your vacation and you should go apologise to Jesse, he seems to be beating himself up about it" Sheila suggested, pointing behind Beca at Jesse who was banging his fist off a tree whilst he was clearly crying. To be honest it broke Beca's heart seeing him so helpless.

"You're right I'm gonna go talk to him but before I go can you promise me one thing?" Beca asked and Sheila nodded "Please don't tell my dad"

"Your secret is safe with me" Sheila assured "Now go tell that boy your sorry"

Beca smiled, turned around and started walking towards the tree Jesse was at. Luckily it was hidden by bushes so that they both wouldn't be questioned by everyone why they were both crying.

"Jesse" Beca placed a hand on his back, whilst he was resting his forehead against the tree, crying harder when he heard Beca's voice.

"Beca, I'm so fucking sorry. This is one of my biggest fears, when I imagined myself getting a girl pregnant I was married and older than twenty-one" He cried and Beca ran her hand up and down his back soothingly.

"Jesse look at me, I'm sorry for putting all the blame on you. It's my fault too" Beca hung her head as Beca turned around. "I talked to Sheila and she talked some sense into me but the biggest advice she gave me was put all the worry behind me and enjoy my vacation and the most important, apologise to you" Beca smiled when she saw one playing at Jesse's lips.

"I know you wanted no strings attached but I actually really like you Beca. You're really smart and funny and so so beautiful, it would kill me if we just forgot about last night" Jesse confessed, nervously scratching the back of his neck which Beca found adorable. Jesse searched Beca's face before asking "Can I kiss you?"

Beca closed her eyes, letting out a breath. "Jesse"

"Oh yeah, that was stupid I know. You're not looking for anything more" Jesse took a step back, waving his hands in front of him.

Beca raised her hand and held it on Jesse's cheek shaking her head "I meant what I said, the thought I had about you being the right guy that could maybe give me more than a one night stand but I kinda just need to cool off before I get caught up in anything" She explained, stroking Jesse's cheek before dropping her hand. Jesse nodded understandingly "But for the record, you gave me the best sex of my life last night, no one has ever went down on me before and you made my first experience of it absolutely magical"

Jesse grinned "Glad I could do that for you, I'm pretty talented with my tongue aren't I?" Jesse waggled his eyebrows "I dunno why you wouldn't want to kiss me" He smirked.

"Don't be an ass about it" Beca pushed his chest playfully. "Just give me a couple of days to clear my head okay?"

"Okay. Can I at least get a hug?" He asked with a pout, opening his arms up to the girl before him.

Beca rolled her eyes before taking a step towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Jesse squeezed her tight before lifting her up so she let out a squeal.

* * *

It was around eleven-thirty pm and Jesse and Beca had just arrived back to the lake after they went for a drive to just talk about each other, finding out new things all whilst resisting the urge to kiss each other.

"Why are we parked here? If you take the handbrake off we're literally gonna roll in the lake" Jesse laughed, flailing his arms about Beca's choice of parking spots.

Beca shrugged, unclipping her seatbelt. "I just thought it was the perfect place to do this." Beca pulled Jesse's face to hers and captured his lips in a sweet kiss.

"In that case" Jesse pulled away, unclipping his seatbelt as he motioned his finger for Beca to climb over. "It's a beautiful place to park" He grinned as Beca climbed over and straddled his lap.

"Looks like I couldn't wait a couple of days to clear my head" Beca shrugged, running her hands up and down Jesse's chest. "You're so hot" Beca breathed, trailing her fingers down to his waistband teasingly.

"Beca what are we then?" Jesse whimpered as he threw his head back against the headrest as Beca's hand grazed over his crotch.

"I don't like labels until I'm absolutely sure" Beca replied distractedly. She was incredibly turned on and he was wasting time by asking questions so to shut him up she rolled her hips down onto him.

"O-okay" He choked out. As Beca pressed her lips to his once again, Jesse slipped his hands underneath her shirt.

Beca shifted, trying to get comfortable on Jesse's lap when all of a sudden she had managed to kick the handbrake up, sending the car rolling forward. "Holy shit!" She exclaimed, hitting the handbrake back down but the front bumper was already in the water.

"What did I tell you?" Jesse rolled his eyes, climbing out of the car after Beca.

"This is not funny Jesse, do you know how much money this car costed my dad?!" Beca exclaimed, kicking off her shoes before venturing into the water in front of the car. "We're gonna have to push it out"

Jesse took off his shoes and socks before rolling up his jeans, following Beca into the water "Shit, it's cold" He shivered.

Beca rolled her eyes and planted her hands on the hood of the car and Jesse quickly followed suit. "Okay you ready?" She asked and Jesse nodded "right, push!"

They both dug their feet into the waterbed and started pushing the car with a grunt and Jesse started laughing "You sound like I'm going down on you again" He chuckled which earned him a glare.

"And you sound like an asshole that's voice is about to go up a few octaves after I kick you in the balls!"

"What the hell happened? A couple of minutes ago you were like a cat in heat, throwing yourself all over me and now you're getting all like a crazy lady on her period" Jesse chuckled, hoping it sounded like a joke and Beca didn't take offence.

Beca had to chuckle at Jesse's choice of words but didn't say anything till they had successfully pushed the car out of the water. "If this doesn't start, I'm blaming you Swanson"

"Woah hold on a second, you were the one that kicked it-" Jesse said in defence pointing at Beca's feet "-with your incredibly small feet, wow!"

"Have you seen the fucking size of yours?" She joked, retying her shoes.

"Ah but you know what they say about guys with big feet" Jesse smirked as he slipped his socks and shoes back on.

"Oh I know" Beca winked before climbing into the car and turning the key in the ignition, successfully starting the engine.

Jesse raised his arms up and cheered "We have victory!"

"And you're a nerd!" Beca yelled back in the same time of voice. She smirked at him before grabbing onto the back of the passenger's seat as she looked behind her, reversing the car into a safer spot. "Listen Jesse" Beca climbed out of the car and Jesse approached her "As I said, I don't like labelling things straight away so if it's cool with you can we just be friends that just sorta do stuff that more than friends do?" She asked cautiously as she nervously fiddled with her fingers.

"Like friends with benefits but not just sex?" Jesse asked, piecing things together.

"Yeah you could say that" Beca shrugged, wrapping her arms around Jesse's neck.

"That's a good movie by the way"Jesse said, leaning towards her lips so they barely grazed.

"I'd fuck Justin Timberlake any day of the week" Beca smiled against his lips and he pulled away much to Beca's amusement.

"I'm hurt" He pouted.

"You're adorable" Beca said before pecking his pouting lips "I gotta go, I'm tired after pushing that stupid thing out the water." Beca sighed, jerking her thumb behind her at the car.

"Okay" Jesse pouted again before giving Beca one last kiss. "Goodnight, beautiful"

"Night, Jesse" She whispered as she bit her lip before brushing past him, walking in the direction of the house. She was about twenty feet away from him when he spoke up.

"For the record, I'd have you in bed before Mila Kunis any day!" He said as he began walking backwards, making Beca turn around with an amused expression on her face.

"Are you kidding me? Even I would have sex with Mila Kunis!"

* * *

**A bit of comedy at the end there much needed after this more serious chapter.**

**So what do you think guys is Beca really pregnant or not?**

**My first intention for this story was to end it at the end of the vacation and everything be happy but it's up to you guys, if you're all really enjoying it I'll happily write a sequel if you guys are up to read it?**

**Let me hear your thoughts, peace out nerds! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't had much time to write since I was getting my new phone but I had to get this little bit out there for you all :)**

**I love all the reviews you guys leave it makes me want to write more so keep 'em coming!**

* * *

**Lakeside Love - Chapter 4**

It was now Wednesday and Beca and Jesse had kept up with their 'friends with benefits but not just sex' kind of thing, meaning that they had sex every night without anybody finding out since they always held off till late at night when everybody else was sleeping. What Beca didn't know was, as much as Jesse was enjoying himself, he was extremely irritated and confused by the whole situation.

"Beca, I can't do this" Jesse sighed. He was in every guy's dream situation, laying there shirtless on his back while a super hot girl, clad only in her underwear straddled his waist.

"Can't do what? Undo my bra or have sex with me?" She was genuinely confused because Jesse asked the question just as his hand travelled up her bare back. "Because the last three times we've had sex, you've been able to do it wit-"

Jesse closed his eyes and cut her off "Have sex with you" He sighed, slowly opening one eye cautiously to check her reaction. She stayed silent for a second, looking around awkwardly.

"May I ask why?" Her tone was colder than what she intended. She was kind of offended actually.

"This is not me." Beca rolled off of him so he could sit up. "I'm that boyfriend kinda guy, I'm not like you. If I go out with a girl more than a few times, I start calling her my girlfriend. I'm a relationship kind of guy, I like commitment and if you're too much of a commitment-phobe to give me that then I can't just keep sleeping with you for no reason apart from your satisfaction because I get none if I don't have the honour to call you my girlfriend." Jesse explained to Beca as she sat on the edge of the bed, listening to Jesse intently.

"Jesse I've told you before that I don't like giving labels to things unless I'm absolutely certain-"

Jesse manoeuvred on the bed over to Beca and swung his legs over the bed beside her. "Certain of what?" Jesse asked, exasperated.

"Certain that I can trust you enough to be in a relationship with you" Beca replied as she stood up and began to pace back and forth.

"Why can't you trust me? I've known you for years." Jesse asked, holding his hands out to Beca helplessly.

"There's a big difference from friends and boyfriend and girlfriend, Jesse." Beca mumbled.

" You've dated other guys, why am I any different?" Jesse asked as he stood up, he was getting more and more frustrated by the second.

"Because the way I feel about you is different, okay?" Beca snapped as she tied up her hair into a messy bun. "I don't think I've felt this way about a guy before" She muttered, half hoping that Jesse didn't hear but half hoping he did because it was true. Jesse's expression softened as he placed his hands on Beca's shoulders. "When we first slept together I was still aware of my surroundings. You made me feel really special. You made me feel beautiful and that really means a lot to me" She admitted, looking down at her feet, feeling embarrassed.

"Then why won't you commit to me?"

"I-...I honestly don't know I guess I just keep telling myself no" Beca shrugged. Jesse tilted Beca's chin up so she was looking at him.

"How about this? We give it a shot and if you're still not comfortable then we'll call it off and go back to being friends like nothing happened. Please do this for me?" Jesse suggested, somewhat pleadingly. Beca bit her lip as she thought about it.

"I guess we could give the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing a shot" Beca said quietly, watching the grin spread on Jesse's - well her now boyfriend's - face.

"I think we can make this work" Jesse grinned, slipping his hands down to wrap around Beca's waist, pulling her close. "Girlfriend." Jesse smirked, kissing her forehead.

"Don't push it." Beca warned, prodding him in the chest with a smirk. "What time is it?" She yawned before shuffling over to her bedside table to check her phone. "One am" She set her phone down before rubbing her eyes.

"I better get going then, you should get some sleep" Jesse pulled his t-shirt on but Beca shook her head.

"It's late. Why don't you just stay?" She shrugged, climbing into her bed. "It's mean it's not like we've never slept in the same bed together. In the literal sense" She chuckled, making herself comfortable. She rested her head down on her pillow, turning away from Jesse as she waited for him to accept her invitation.

"Isn't it gonna be weird if we wake up to you family tomorrow and they're asking why I stayed over?" Jesse asked cautiously and Beca rolled her eyes at his paranoia. She cringed because she knew what she was about to say would make Jesse pee himself with excitement.

"We'll tell them we're dating" She said slowly. "Now get your ass in here with me because I don't know if you have noticed yet but I am, quite embarrassingly a post sex cuddler and yes I'm aware that we didn't have sex but I still want to cuddle. This information never leaves this room"

Jesse smiled in adoration as he quickly removed his t-shirt and jeans, leaving him only in his boxer briefs before climbing into bed behind Beca. He draped his arm over her waist and placed a kiss on her bare shoulder before they both drifted off into a comfortable slumber.

* * *

The next morning, Beca's eyes fluttered open to the sight of her older sister standing over her at her bedside looking anything but amused. "Beca what the?!" Maddie whispered yelled, flailing her hand behind Beca at a sleeping Jesse.

"Oh yeah...we're kinda like dating now" Beca whispered groggily.

"It hasn't even been a week!" Maddie hissed "What the hell is dad gonna say when he hears about this?!"

"I actually think I really like this guy" Beca tried to fight the smile that was forming on her face.

Maddie rolled her eyes but smiled at her sister "We're all downstairs anyway, so come down and expect some shocked faces when you're ready" And with that,Maddie left the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind her.

"You think you really like this guy?" Jesse teased making Beca jump.

"Jesus Christ!" Beca exclaimed, her hand flying to her chest. "You were listening to my conversation you dick head" Beca kicked her heel into Jesse's shin, making him yelp. "You ready to scare the shit out of my family?" Beca joked, flinging the duvet off herself into Jesse as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

* * *

Once the couple had gotten dressed, they slowly made their way downstairs, readying themselves for the reactions to come. Beca glanced over her shoulder at her boyfriend (that was gonna take some getting used to) before letting out a breath and pushing the kitchen door open. "Guys" Beca said rather loudly in order to grab her family's attention. Everybody turned to face her, her dad opened his mouth but Beca spoke first. "I just want to say before you all flip out at the fact Jesse stayed with me last night that we are actually dating." She explained, awkwardly playing with her fingers. She had introduced her dad to a few boyfriends when she was a teenager but this felt slightly different.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea for the two of you, Bec" Dr Mitchell was the first to speak up about the situation.

"Why not? You didn't even say they when I came home with my very first boyfriend" Beca whined at her father trying to be the over protective dad figure.

"It's just you just met each other as adults on Friday, you both have these new feelings from the last time you met"

"And we've taken care of those feelings, even you knew it, you came up to me in the bar and told me to 'be safe' you already knew I was gonna go back with Jesse and have sex with him. I'm twenty-one now dad, cut me some slack" Beca sighed, exasperated before Jesse rested a hand on her hip.

"Do you mind? I'm eating" Hayley voiced, earning a glare from Beca.

"Yeah, but you didn't listen. You weren't safe." Sheila spoke up making Beca's jaw drop and eyes widen.

"What's going on?" Dr Mitchell asked slowly as Beca glared at Sheila with tears stinging her eyes.

"I trusted you! I poured my heart out to you! You promised me you wouldn't tell him!" Beca cried, storming towards the dining table, pointing her finger accusingly at Sheila.

"Tell me what?!" Dr Mitchell exclaimed. Hayley and James sat there wide eyed, highly confused of what was happening while Maddie sat there with her head bowed, knowing fully well. As for Jesse, he felt glued to the spot, Beca was no where near as angry with him as she was with Sheila at this moment.

"I can't believe you just said that, you straight up fucking lying bitch!" Beca screamed and lifted her hand, ready to slap Sheila but her father jumped forward just in time and grabbed his daughter's wrist.

"Don't you ever lift your hand to anyone in this family again, I swear to god Beca" Dr Mitchell said through gritted teeth. Beca tried to free her wrist but when she realised her dad wasn't letting her go that easily, she started crying harder, knowing she was gonna have to tell her dad about her unsafe sex with Jesse. "Now come with me and tell me what the hell is going on" He growled, turning her towards the door before leading her outside onto the porch, finally letting go of her wrist. Jesse was left awkwardly standing in the hallway. "Sit" Dr Mitchell sat down on the porch bench, patting the space next to him where Beca sat down with a huff. "Now tell me what's going on"

"I go out with Jesse, I already told you " Beca replied gruffly.

"You know what I'm talking about, Beca." His voice calmed because he knew he would get nowhere with his daughter if it was just a shouting match. "What was Sheila referring to when she said you weren't safe?"

Beca looked down at the ground disgustingly as her step-monster's name left her Father's mouth.

"Beca" He pushed calmly, placing a hand on her back as one of her silent tears fell to the ground.

"I had sex with Jesse without a condom" She sniffed as fresh tears formed in her eyes. She turned to her father helplessly "I'm scared dad" She admitted, crying harder. Beca was somewhat relieved when Jesse exited the house but scared for him at the same time because her prediction was her dad would blame it all on him. Jesse sat down on the bench beside Beca as her father eyed him up and down. "Dad please don't blame him" Beca pleaded "it was me that was so caught up in it I just told him to do it anyway" She lied, well she still wasn't clear herself as to why they didn't use a condom.

"I'm blaming both of you" Dr Mitchell's tone of voice was emotionless at first as he removed his hand from his daughter's back. "This is extremely irresponsible from both of you" Beca and Jesse both hung their heads at his words. "But I do appreciate that you didn't keep it hidden from me even though you just required a little push." Jesse and Dr Mitchell were quite surprised when they heard that Beca started crying again.

"I'm so s-sorry dad. I'm the big family screw up"

"Hey, hey. You're letting nobody down in this family. Imagine us without you? Who the hell would keep us entertained?" He chuckled which made Beca laugh half heartedly. "Now give me a hug" Beca smiled through the tears and hugged her father "and remember that I love you no matter what happens"

"I love you too" Beca wiped her tears away as she detached from the hug, placing her hand over Jesse's that was resting on her knee. Dr Mitchell stood up and made his way over to the front door.

"Now Jesse, take Beca for a walk to calm her down so she doesn't kill anybody"

"Will do, John" Jesse smiled, standing up from the bench as Dr Mitchell re entered the house. Jesse took Beca's hand, pulling her up to her feet. "You're scary when you're angry" Beca gave a small laugh, intertwining her fingers with Jesse's as they walked hand in hand to the lake.

* * *

**It was a pretty important chapter since Beca and Jesse got together plus the step monster let it slip so now Dr M knows about their little issue.**

**I need your guys contribution for the next chapter.**

**What kind of cute things would you like to see Jeca get up to? Tell me in the reviews :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woo chapter 5! I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am!**

**Listen guys I enjoy been getting a few requests to write smut into my story but I dunno guys, I've never wrote it before and I don't know if I will like it but we'll see I dunno.**

* * *

**Lakeside Love - Chapter 5**

Jesse had indeed followed John's orders and took Beca on a walk to cool off, they had walked all the way around the lake and they were approaching Jesse's family lake house. They had talked about a series of random topics and wound up confessing what bothers them about the opposite sex.

"Girls are really bitchy though, you have to admit" Jesse laughed.

"Yeah but that's because we have a uterus" Beca tilted her head as she spoke, blinking innocently like it was the most obvious answer in the world but of course Jesse didn't take it seriously and burst out laughing. "I'm serious! Try crying for no reason, eating your whole fridge, over thinking life and seriously thinking you're bleeding your insides out all at the same time, topped off with the worst pain in the world" Beca explained and laughed at Jesse's frightened expression "Point proven" She smirked, punctuating her point by drawing a tick In the air with her finger.

Jesse shook his head, clearing the images from his mind. "Okay, your turn. What else bothers you about guys?"

Beca furrowed her brow as she thought about her answer. "Oh I know. Why are guys so open to other guys about masturbation? Like I dunno why dudes have to tell their friends that they jack off, it's not like girls tell other girls that they touch themselves"

Jesse shrugged "I honestly don't know the answer to that. I guess guys just discover it at a younger age than girls and are curious that they just tell their friends about it. But what kinda annoys me is when some girls make out like none of you do it, I dunno it just bothers me"

"I'm not saying that I've like never did it - wipe that smirk of your face, Swanson - but it just really bothers me that guys talk about something that should really be kept to yourself." Beca explained with a shrug.

"You know, our conversations always wind up on a sexual note" Jesse chuckled, throwing his arm around Beca's shoulders.

"That's because our sex together is fucking awesome" Beca gushed and Jesse pulled her in closer and they laughed as they almost tripped over each other's feet. "Hey, you noticed anything?" Beca asked after a moment of silence as she pulled out her lighter from her back pocket.

"Told you I could make you stop" Jesse stated smugly as he tenderly stroked his fingertips lightly on Beca's shoulders blade.

"It wasn't you" Beca looked down at her shoes as they walked. Jesse draped his hand over her shoulder and she reached her own hand up and began fondling with his fingers. "We'll it kinda was. Ever since I figured out that we didn't use a condom I freaked and decided that I'm not taking any chances because if I am...I don't want to harm it" Beca chose her words carefully, not wanting to spook Jesse in any way.

"That was really responsible of you" Was all Jesse said, wanting to brush away that topic for another time. He still kind of felt bad, he was aware of the consequences but this was not the age he imagined himself becoming a father. He knew that Beca must be way more frightened than he is. "I told my parents everything, they've brought us up to be open about anything. I hope you don't mind"

"I guess it's better for everyone to know about it, so they're aware of what's possible" Beca leaned into Jesse more, letting go of his hand that was draped over her shoulder and placed hers on his chest as they walked instead.

Jesse had lead Beca inside his parents' lake house. Beca had to laugh because it seemed to be that the only reason she was in this house lately was to have sex with Jesse.

"Mom" Jesse called, leading Beca by the hand into the kitchen where his mother was cooking breakfast and his two brothers were situated at the table. "Where's dad?" Jesse asked as he let go of Beca's hand, stealing a pancake off of the plate on the counter despite his mother's swatting hand.

"He set off to get a few things from the store but that isn't as important as your whereabouts last night, JJ." Jesse froze at his mother's words, half a pancake hanging out of his mouth. Beca smiled at the nickname that everybody used to call Jesse - and apparently still do - as she took the pancake hanging out of Jesse's mouth and took a bite.

"Yeah, JJ" Elliot teased. Jesse shot him a glare before turning back to his mother.

"I was staying with Beca last night. We've actually decided to give dating a shot, John was a bit misunderstanding at first and Sheila kinda set Beca off so we came over here to cool things off. But yeah, Beca is my girlfriend now so I would appreciate it if you guys could support our decision." Jesse explained, taking a seat at the table followed by Beca. Josh didn't seem like he was listening at all as he continued to tap furiously on his phone.

"I saw it coming" Meryl threw a smirk over her shoulder at the couple. Beca and Jesse glanced at each other with a raised eyebrow.

"You did?" They asked in unison.

"Of course" She shrugged, placing the plate of pancakes down onto the table "I'm a mom, I know these things. Just like Elliot and Hayley" Beca almost choked on a piece of pancake.

"Wait what?" Beca asked with her mouth full.

"I asked Hayley yesterday if she would go to the movies with me tonight but she said she had to ask her dad first" Elliot explained proudly, stabbing his fork into his pancake as he smiled at Beca. She tried to suppress a laugh by biting the insides of her cheeks but failed miserably.

"Hayley? My little sister? On a date? Why am I just hearing about this?" She asked, amused.

"So she hasn't asked for permission yet?" Elliot asked and Beca shook her head.

"Not that I know of, little dude."

* * *

Beca had went back home for lunch that day without Jesse, despite still not forgiving Sheila she decided it was best to be an adult and just get on with it. They were all sat round the table, digging into the pasta that Sheila had served up. Beca smiled down at her bowl, not being able to contain the news she had learned not all that long ago. "Dad, Hayley has a date tonight" She said still not looking up but felt a kick to her leg from the said brunette.

Dr Mitchell took it as a joke an chuckled "Beca, stop annoying your sister"

"I'm serious!" Beca protested, dropping her fork into her bowl. "Elliot told me" Hayley flushed a deep shade of red as she stared down at her food. Dr Mitchell places his fork down and raised his eyebrows at his youngest daughter.

"Hayley, is this true?" He asked. Everybody was eyeing Hayley as she nodded her head sheepishly.

"Please can I go, dad? Elliot's really cool!" Hayley pleaded much to Beca and Maddie's amusement. When they were younger they didn't really run much by their father and just did it anyway.

"I think you're a bit too young to start dating" Dr Mitchell said, eyeing his two older daughter's. Sheila placed her hand upon her husband's and gave him a warning look.

"Dad, I introduced you to my first boyfriend when I was fourteen" Beca reminded him."Never mind my first date" She added.

"That's different" He glanced at Beca before going back to Hayley. Beca was confused by this, she didn't know why this was any different to from the time she first came home with a boy. "No, Hayley I don't think you should go"

"Ugh, this is so unfair!" Hayley dropped her 3 and stormed out the room.

"Dad what the hell?" Maddie hissed "Do you know how embarrassed she's probably feeling now? You didn't react like that with me or even Beca, I was eighteen when Beca came home with her first boyfriend, yeah you said she was too young but you still approved" Beca nodded.

"But she's my little girl. I'm obviously not going to have any more kids and you two are already adults, Maddie you're already married at twenty-six and pregnant, I'm going to be a grandfather! And Beca you're going to be moving away to LA, I guess I just don't want Hayley to grow up like you girls did" Dr Mitchell explained with sad eyes.

"Come on dad, it's one little date. Let her go, she's thirteen what's the worst that can happen?" Beca shrugged, shoving a fork full of pasta into her mouth. It was true though it's not like Hayley would go out and do what Beca did.

"Okay I'll let her go but Beca, you and Jesse will be driving them there and picking them up" He finally concluded, pointing his fork at Beca before standing up to go after Hayley.

* * *

Six o'clock rolled around quickly and Hayley would be lying if she said she wasn't somewhat nervous.

"Hayley I swear to god! This baby is pushing on my bladder and I would appreciate it if you would hurry up and let me in!" Maddie rapidly rapped her knuckles on the bathroom door.

"I need Beca!" Hayley called back.

"Why? Oh my god, go get her then!" Maddie whined and just as she was going to knock on the door again Hayley swung it open "Finally!"

Hayley rolled her eyes and brushed past her older sister before heading to Beca's room. "Beca?" She asked quietly, eyeing her sister who was lying on her bed, tapping away on her phone.

"Hm?" Beca hummed, glancing over the top of her phone.

"I need help." Hayley said slowly, moving towards Beca's bed as she nervously played with her fingers "I don't know what to wear and willyoudomymakeupplease" She rushed out, nervously awaiting her sister's reaction. Beca swung her legs over the side of her bed, raising an eyebrow at Hayley "You don't know what to wear and what now?"

"I need you to help me decide what to wear because you always look pretty with what you wear and you and I both know that your style is better than Maddie's and also I kinda need you to do my...uh makeup" Hayley explained awkwardly.

"Sure" Beca shrugged simply, which kind of surprised Hayley.

"I haven't brought much clothes that are 'date' material and I can't exactly borrow yours because your hips are wider than mine and your boobs are huge so I have no idea what to do" Hayley explained as she led her older sister to her room next door, opening up her drawers.

"Thanks...I think? Anyway I'm sure we can figure something out" Beca started rummaging through the drawers, flinging a few articles of clothing on the floor. "Aha! Here try this on" Beca pulled out a pair of dark washed jean shorts and a white tank top with a skull and cross bones All Time Low print and threw them at her younger sister.

"Well leave then or turn around or something" Hayley motioned her hand, shooing her hand at Beca. Beca folded her arms across her chest, taking a step forward.

"You're kidding me right? I'm your sister, stop being an idiot and just get dressed" Beca rolled her eyes and Hayley started getting dressed with a huff. "See, you look good" Beca stood Hayley in front of the full length mirror and smiled as a smile grew on her little sister's face. "Take your socks off and come back to my room" Hayley obeyed the command, pulling her socks off and throwing them across the room before following Beca back to her room.

"So what are you and Jesse gonna do while me and Elliot are watching the movie?" Hayley asked as she got handed Beca's white converse.

"Here and uh, I dunno just hang around maybe?"

"We have the same sized feet?" Hayley muttered to herself as she slipped on the shoes before tying them up.

"Apparently so. Now your makeup" Hayley sat on Beca's bed cross-legged and Beca soon joined her, sitting in front of a quite scared looking Hayley.

"Please don't put eyeliner on me" Hayley practically begged as Beca dug through her makeup bag.

"Calm your tits, I wasn't planning on it. I'm not putting foundation on you either" Beca pulled out her mascara and Hayley stared at it horrifyingly.

"What's that?" Beca unscrewed the cap and held it in front of Hayley's face. "Oh"

"Right, hold still and don't blink"

"Wow okay" Hayley deadpanned as her older sister leaned forward and started applying the mascara.

* * *

Beca and Jesse had kept their distance from Elliot and Hayley as they entered the movie theatre. "Wait, what are they gonna see again?" Beca asked for what felt like the one hundredth time as she laced her fingers through Jesse's.

"Disney's Brave" Jesse rolled his eyes, kissing the top of Beca's head as they walked their way over to the ticket booth.

"Why aren't they seeing that? Holy shit" Beca pointed in awe at the poster for the movie Magic Mike.

"Maybe because it's R-rated and they're only thirteen?" Jesse suggested, nudging Beca playfully. "So what do you want to see?" He asked as they stopped to look at all the movies that were showing.

"Honestly? Nothing" Beca replied, scanning her eyes over the movies. "Oh wait I have an idea!" She stepped up to the ticket booth, pulling Jesse behind her with his wrist.

"That smirk scares me"

"Two adult tickets for Brave, please" Beca asked before sending a smirk over her shoulder "We, my beautiful-faced boyfriend, are going to spy on our siblings like big brother and sisters do"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jesse asked, unsure and a tad confused as Beca received the tickets and her change and grabbed his hand again.

"Of course, we get to see if any funny business goes on" Beca stopped as she looked down at her ticket "Screen three" She mumbled to herself, cocking her head past Jesse.

"Dude, they're thirteen" Jesse reminded Beca for the second time that night.

Jesse and Beca had sat down in the back row of the movie theatre and after Jesse's whining about the sudden realisation that they hadn't bought popcorn, Beca had managed to spot Elliot and Hayley down in the middle section of the theatre. Jesse rested his arm on the back of Beca's chair and smiled at his girlfriend in adoration. "So when was the last time you were at the movies?" He asked curiously, knowing fully well that Beca wasn't the biggest fan of movies.

"Believe it or not, last November. Stacie dragged me to see Breaking Dawn: part one with her - don't bother laughing, I swear!"

"You went to see a Twilight movie? Out of all the movies that came out in fall last year, you went to see Twilight?" Jesse asked incredulously, stifling a laugh. Beca shook her head with a laugh as she threw her legs up to rest on the chair in front of her, slouching down slightly.

"Technically, no I did not see it because I fell asleep" Beca defended, pointing a finger at Jesse.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Jesse smirked, copying Beca's actions as he threw his legs up onto the chair in front since nobody was sitting there. "Now sh, the movie is starting" Beca rolled her eyes but did as Jesse asked and shut up, turning to watch the screen.

Jesse noticed that it didn't take long for Beca to rest her head on his shoulder and it was only about ten minutes after that when he noticed she had fallen asleep. He tried not to disturb her when he leaned forward to check on Hayley and Elliot. They were in a similar position as he and Beca was, Elliot's arm was around Hayley whilst she leant her head on his shoulder. Jesse wondered if Hayley was like Beca and fell asleep to practically any movie.

Beca was still sleeping by the time the end of the movie rolled around but this didn't surprise Jesse. He kept his head down as Elliot and Hayley walked past their aisle to exit the theatre and he didn't dare to wake Beca until they had left. "Beca" He nudged his shoulder causing the short brunette to groan but not wake. "Beca. Beca. Beca" He prodded her forehead repeatedly until her eyes fluttered open with a frown. "You missed basically the entire thing and I just saw Hayley and Elliot leave so we need to go. You're a terrible spy by the way"

"I was undercover"

"As who?" He laughed as he stood up, stretching.

"My neck hurts" She whined instead of answering his question as she rolled her neck side to side, stretching her arms above her head.

Jesse had led Beca out with his arm wrapped around her waist but they stopped in their tracks when they were met with a sight that was quite a lot to take in. Hayley had her back against the wall, her fingers laced with Elliot's on both hands as Elliot leaned forward and kissed her.

"Oh my god" Beca breathed as she slapped the back of her hand to Jesse's chest.

"Well that escalated quickly " Jesse mumbled in amusement before he and Beca started laughing rather loudly.

"Beca!" Hayley screeched in realisation as she brushed past Elliot, approaching her older sister before shoving her.

"Woah, dude calm down" Beca still couldn't stop laughing so Hayley decided that her moron of a sister needed slapped on the arm multiple times which Jesse found highly amusing.

"You two were spying on us!" She saw Jesse's amused expression and gave him a few slaps to the arm too.

"Hey!" Jesse winced once Elliot added himself into the mix, giving him a sly kick to the shin. The whole ordeal looked quite hilarious since Jesse and Beca looked like the smaller pair as they got "attacked" by their younger siblings.

"Okay! Okay! We're sorry" Beca held her arms up in defence and the two teenagers stopped and folded their arms across their chest. "So are you two like like a thing now?" Beca teased earning herself another - but much harder - slap to the arm by Hayley "Okay I guess I deserved that"

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Trust me the next chapter will be more interesting. I have an awesome idea for a sequel that you guys will adore and I can't wait to start it, there's only so much I can write of the lake house so I need your guys opinions to help me decide if maybe I should do a little time jump to the second week to quicken things up a bit?**

**Help me out guys cause new characters will be introduced - well characters you know - into the sequel plus a new couple will form. Any guesses on who? Hint, I've never written them together before but I love their characters and find the pairing adorable.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay guys, but here's chapter six for ya!**

**It's kinda just a filler yo be honest so it's a little short but if you guys are okay with it I want to jump to the end of the vacation and end the first part of the story because I can't think of any more lake activities. There will be a sequel called "I Love LA" but anyway are you dudes cool with me jumping to the end of their vacation? If so I'll be able to start the chapter ASAP because I have the idea in my head. **

* * *

**Lakeside Love : Chapter 6**

"Dad! Beca and Jesse spied on us!" Hayley stormed into the living room, throwing her arms wildly around as Beca and Jesse trailed behind her. They had dropped Elliot off but Beca and Jesse decided they were going to continue hanging out. Dr Mitchell was about to open his mouth to scold his second eldest daughter but was cut off by a yell from the other room.

"James! Dad! Anybody? Either I just pissed myself or this baby is coming tonight!" Everybody's eyes widened at Hayley's shaking voice as James jumped to his feet.

"We'll get the car for those two, Beca you can drive Hayley and Jesse if you want to tag along" Dr Mitchell said, grabbing his car keys off the table before hastily making his way outside.

"I'll shoot my parents a text this time so they know where I am" Jesse chuckled as he climbed into the Chevy beside Beca before pulling out his phone.

* * *

The only ones left in the waiting room whilst Maddie was wheeled down the corridor, crying in pain was Dr Mitchell, Beca, Jesse and Hayley. Maddie had asked Sheila to be her second birthing partner, she was originally going to ask Beca because she was the first other female she thought of but then realised that her little sister wasn't always the most mature adult.

"Dad did Maddie ever tell you that she's gonna call the baby after me if it's a girl...well kinda. She was gonna use my middle name because apparently her and James love it" Beca explained, cocking her head forward to look at her father, who was all kinds of nervous.

"Really? That's wonderful" He smiled at his daughter before Jesse joined the conversation.

"Why don't I know your full name?" Jesse asked curiously.

"Rebeca Ellie Mitchell" Dr Mitchell filled in with a big smile on his face "She's the only one out of the three with a middle name. She got the name after her mother"

"My mom's name is Elena but everyone called her Ellie." Jesse had only met Beca's mother a few times before she filed a divorce with John and John remarried.

"I think it's a beautiful name" Jesse whispered, kissing the side of Beca's head.

* * *

Four hours later, Beca and Jesse were woken up by James shaking them slightly. "Beca, do you want to meet your little nephew?" Was the first words Beca heard as her eyes fluttered open and a smile grew on her face.

"Nephew?" She asked as she sat up in her seat. James nodded as Beca stood up "Congratulations" She smiled, wrapping her arms around her brother-in-law. "Where's my dad and Hayley?"

"They're already in there they just didn't want to disturb you two since you fell asleep"

"Jesse" Beca tapped on her sleeping boyfriend's shoulder causing him to groggily stand up "We need to go meet my nephew"

"A boy?" He asked softly "Congratulations man" He shook James' hand with a smile, patting him on the back before they started following the said man down the corridor.

"Hey" Beca greeted softly as they entered the room. "Oh my god" She cooed as she approached Maddie, who shimmied over in the bed allowing Beca to sit half on half off. "Hey little guy" She whispered, softly stroking her finger over the tiny being's cheek.

"Beca. Meet your nephew, Isaac James. Born at twelve-forty-three am on July nineteenth twenty-twelve" Maddie rattled off like she had revised that statement for days which made Beca smile. Maddie gently handed her son over to her younger sister, watching lovingly at Beca's natural instinct, gathering Isaac up into her arms protectively. "We also want you to be his godmother, Beca" Maddie could see slight tears welling up in her little sister's eyes, she always knew Beca was a huge sap when it came to babies. "Sorry we had to cut our vacation a little short, dad" Maddie chuckled, motioning to little Isaac. "We'll be leaving tomorrow - well today - in the afternoon"

"Don't worry about it. What do you think I find more important? My grandson or some vacation?"

"Speaking about some vacation" Beca voiced, grabbing everyone's attention including Jesse's who was just eyeing her with a confused expression. "I know we were meant to leave for LA later next month but Stacie and I decided to move earlier as in next Wednesday" Jesse bowed his head, he knew this but now that he and Beca were dating he didn't know how things were going to work out.

"Beca why didn't you tell me earlier?" Dr Mitchell asked helplessly.

"I thought you would flip out at me" Beca replied sheepishly "and you can't change my mind because we have already bought the tickets, I'm leaving from here, I'm driving the Chevy back to your house, meeting Stacie there and then we're getting a cab to the airport." She explained and couldn't help but noticed the sudden disappointed expression that crossed Jesse's face as did Dr Mitchell.

"You know you've got extra responsibilities now. You're in a relationship, what about Jesse?" Sheila spoke up much to Beca's dismay.

"I haven't talked to him about that" Beca admitted, locking eyes with Jesse.

"Beca you know you're going to have to buy furniture for your new apartment and i don't know if you and Stacie plan to get a car or not plus you need a new phone after I've seen the state that that one is in. I'll be able to cover you for that at first but you'll need to find a small job to keep yourself on your feet"

"I know, dad. I know"

* * *

Maddie, James and Isaac had to stay in the hospital till later that morning so the everyone else had been making their way back home. Hayley decided to ride with her dad and Sheila instead so Beca and Jesse were left in an awkward silence in her dad's Chevy. "So what's gonna happen next week?" Jesse asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I don't know, Jesse. I mean moving to LA has always been my dream and I'm sorry but I don't plan on giving up on it anytime soon." Beca explained apologetically.

"I get it. So this means that we won't get to see each other anymore?"

"No, no! We'll do the whole long distance thing" Beca tried but Jesse was crushed and Beca knew it. "I'm sorry Jesse but trust me, we'll work this out."

Since the local hospital wasn't that far away from the lake it didn't take Beca long to pull up the car outside Jesse's family lake house. "So I guess I'll see you later?" Jesse unclipped his seat belt and yawned.

"Yeah" Beca nodded, scratching the tip of her nose. Jesse leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips before climbing out of the car. "Night, Jesse" He turned around and waved at her with a smile.

"Night, Beca" And with that, he turned around and walked up the steps of the porch.

Beca rested her head on the steering wheel, shad had too much on her mind. She needed a nice hot bath before cuddling up In bed.

* * *

The next again morning was like deja vu to Beca, she was alone on the end of the jetty with her feet dangling in the water and to top it all off Jesse was on his jet ski again just like he was on Saturday except he didn't need a signal for him to come over. "Good morning, beautiful " Jesse beamed climbing off his jet ski before throwing Beca a life jacket.

"What the hell?" Beca laughed.

"You're going to ride the jet ski with me" He smirked, climbing back onto it. Beca just stared at the life jacket in her hands, trying to process what Jesse had just said.

"Oh right, okay?" Beca stood up, setting the life jacket beside her as she started stripping down to her bikini "You know, I've always wanted to do this" She smiled as she clipped the life jacket before climbing onto the jet ski behind Jesse. Beca was relieved that it seemed like Jesse had put the conversation about last night behind him.

"Hold on tight" Jesse smirked as he started the engine and Beca wrapped her arms around his waist. Beca shrieked as they set off with a start, squeezing her eyes shut whilst tightening her grip around Jesse's waist.

"You alright there?" Jesse chuckled, glancing over his shoulder for a second. Beca slowly opened her eyes and became more and more confident. She called out, placing her hands on Jesse's shoulders, slowly raising herself off of the seat. "Beca, careful you-" Jesse was cut off short once Beca's hands slipped off his shoulders causing her to lose her balance before falling off the jet ski into the water with a splash. "-will fall!" Jesse finished as he turned the jet ski around before coming to a halt. "Told you" He bit back a laugh as he looked down at his girlfriend's pouting face. He shuffled back on the seat, reaching his hand out to Beca to help her back up so she could sit in front of him.

"You're seriously letting me drive this thing after I fell in just as a passenger?" Beca deadpanned, placing her hands on the handlebars.

"You'll be fine" Jesse assured, covering Beca's hands with his own.

The couple had great fun on the jet ski but Beca had received a text from her father, explaining that they needed to talk. Which was never a good phrase from any parent. So after a kiss goodbye till later, Beca made her way back to the lake house to find her father sitting on the porch bench. She joined him with a sigh. "Am I in trouble?" Beca scrunched up her nose, realising that she had been saying that phrase her whole life.

"Not this time, I just wanted to talk to you about LA" Beca rolled her eyes. She knew this was bound to happen. "So have the both of you found an apartment?"

"Actually yeah" Beca scratched the tip of her nose before continuing. "It's a two bedroom, we actually flew out to have a look and took it, it has the fitted kitchen and bathroom so we still need to buy furniture for the rest of the house"

"Like when you first told us at the start of your senior year at high school that you were both planning to move to LA , Stacie's dad and I have been saving up to help you girls out. We'll be able to furnish your apartment but you'll need to pay your new car up monthly because I'll need to pay for your insurance which is still extortionate since you're only twenty-one." He explained and Beca nodded her head understanding what her father was saying. "What about the rest of your stuff from your old apartment?"

"That's where I need you to come in, my keys don't need handed in to my landlord till a week on Monday. The rest of my stuff is all packed in boxes, I just need you to ship it to us the day we leave so it comes as soon as possible" Dr Mitchell nodded, it was indeed upsetting to see his daughter fly off to a different state but it was all part of having children, you eventually have to let them go. "Dad, can I ask you a question?"

"Hm?"

"Do long distance relationships last?" Beca asked quietly as she stared down at the ground. Dr Mitchell sighed and placed a hand on his daughter's knee.

"You're quite crazy about Jesse aren't you?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, yeah." Beca let out a soft chuckle as she turned her head to face her father.

"You know, Beca Maddie first brought a boy home when she was sixteen, you were fourteen when you did. The thought that was always in the back of my mind was, this is my one daughter that's gonna grow up way too fast for my liking and it's true. You're only going to be twenty-two next month and you're already moving across the country, I'm proud of you though, you're the most independent out of you, Maddie and Hayley" They both smiled at each other.

"I may be independent but I still want you all to come visit us" Beca admitted. It was going to be a whole new experience for Beca but she still wanted her dad in her life but the hardest part was going to be keeping her relationship with Jesse.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? So Beca has opened up to her dad more about LA so you guys have some sort of idea what her and Stacie are gonna do.**

**Tell me what you think is going to happen to Jesse and Beca's relationship.**


	7. Chapter 7

**so here we go nerds, this chapter concludes "Lakeside Love" Thanks for all of you guys who have reviewed and read and I hope you stick around for the sequel! **

**This is shorter than I expected it to be but I really just needed to finish this off because I have way more ideas for the sequel. Stacie is finally introduced and there are two more characters ill be adding, any guesses?**

* * *

**Lakeside Love : Chapter 7 - Final Chapter**

Wednesday. The day that Jesse was dreading the most, this was the day that Beca flew out to LA. The couple had spent the rest of the days just hanging out with each other, enjoying one another's company as long as they could and of course the sex. They had promised each other to keep in contact whilst they were separated but of course Jesse knew that would never last so that's what made this scene in front of him more heartbreaking. Dr Mitchell was already in the driver's seat of the Chevy, waiting on Beca who had already bid her farewells to Sheila and Hayley.

"Why do you have to leave so soon?" Jesse mumbled into Beca's hair as he held her tight against his body. He could already feel the beginnings of tears burning in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Jesse" Beca pulled away, looking up at Jesse with a sympathetic smile.

"Beca we need to go" Dr Mitchell voiced, starting up the car but just as Beca was going to let go of Jesse, he stopped her and grabbed her hands.

"Before you go I need to tell you something. In the twelve days we've spent together, I've fell for you. I know it sounds crazy but I'm head over heels for you, this isn't just some silly relationship that gets called off a month later. I'm in love with you Beca. I love you." Jesse spoke softly, stroking Beca's cheek as he searched her face for any reaction. Instead of saying anything, a tear rolled down her cheek as she slowly stepped backwards, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Jesse" it was almost inaudible as Beca shook her head one last final time before climbing into the car next to her dad leaving Jesse speechless, mouth agape with tears in his eyes. What had just happened?

"Beca, what the hell? I'm pouring my heart out to you here!" Jesse stumbled over his words as he took a step towards the door of the car, planting his hands on it. Surely Beca had told a guy she had loved him before...right?

"Jesse I don't want to talk about it right now, I'm not in the mood. I'll call you when I'm in LA" A few tears had escaped and fell down Beca's cheeks as she furiously wiped them away with the sleeve of her hoodie.

"Beca, I tell you I love you and you tell me you're not in the mood?!" Jesse snapped, completely confused.

"Jesse, I'd appreciate if you didn't raise your voice towards my daughter" Dr Mitchell calmly said and Jesse raised his hands off of the car taking a step back. He wouldn't have given up so easily if Dr Mitchell wasn't there because there's no messing with a daughter's father.

"See you around, I guess..."' Jesse mumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets before turning around and heading off back to the lake house. The main things that was running through Jesse's mind was that did they break up? What was that? What if she does fall pregnant, he's not going to be able to support her? He needed to do something and that's when it hit him.

"Mom, dad!" He almost yelled as he burst into the kitchen of the lake house. "I need to go to LA"

* * *

**Okay this 2 as extremely short compared to my usual writing but now we know what's happening, Jesse's going to LA!**

**The sequel will be called "I Love LA" so keep an eye out because I'm going to work on it straight away!**

**Take a guess on the extra two characters and what we're your overall thoughts on the story**


End file.
